


Milk and My Honey

by AtropaDesideria



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Established Relationship, Kitten Foster AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaDesideria/pseuds/AtropaDesideria
Summary: With an exasperated sigh, he gave up on getting a good night's rest and nudged the sleeping redhead next to him. “Lavi, the babies are hungry again.”Lavi’s eyes fluttered open at the movement. “What's wrong?” he asked, voice hoarse from just waking up.“The babies. They're hungry.”





	Milk and My Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [errantknightess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantknightess/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift for Errantknightess.
> 
> I had originally intended to finish it in time for the actual date, but fell behind so better late than never. XD

Small cries woke Allen up from a dead sleep. They started softly, then grew louder, more desperate with each passing moment. He covered his head with his pillow in an attempt to block them out, but his efforts were in vain as the cries pierced the silence of night, their sound seeping through the pillow’s thin fabric.

With an exasperated sigh, he gave up on getting a good night's rest and nudged the sleeping redhead next to him. “Lavi, the babies are hungry again.”

Lavi’s eyes fluttered open at the movement. “What's wrong?” he asked, voice hoarse from just waking up.

“The babies. They're hungry.”

Lavi listened for a moment before responding. “So, why don't you feed them?”

Allen turned towards Lavi, and dug a pale finger into his soft cheek. “There's too many to feed by myself. We promised to do this together, so you're coming, too.”

Lavi released a slow sigh, but didn't argue. Instead, he sat up and reached under his pillow for his eye patch. He adjusted it over his left eye as Allen slid out of bed and carefully maneuvered his way through the darkness to a lamp. It turned on with a quick tug of its chain and he let his eyes adjust as it lit up the room.

It was a simple bedroom—containing only a king-size bed, a few bookshelves filled to the brim with books, and some personal belongings that wouldn't fit in the closet—but it was their room nonetheless and looking at it filled him with a sense of comfort.

He glanced back at Lavi and let out a chuckle when he noticed the state he was in. His exhausted partner had sat up, not quite leaving their bed, and looked as if he was about to fall asleep in that position.

“They need to eat,” Allen reminded him.

"I'm coming,” Lavi said, blinking twice, and finally pushing himself to his feet.

Allen hated having to wake him up, but he wasn't lying about needing more hands. Four mouths to feed was difficult enough with two people, nevermind just one. Feeling slightly guilty, he walked over and wrapped Lavi in a hug, pulling his head down to give him a kiss.

The action knocked Lavi out of his groggy state as he pulled Allen tight against him in response, and allowed his hands to wander. “Are you sure they can't wait a few more minutes?” he asked as he let his hands come to a stop just above Allen's hips.

“If we don't go now, it will turn into a few _hours_.”

“Hours well spent,” Lavi said, a gleam entering his eyes for a moment before fading, “but you're right. Let's go feed the children.”

He stepped back and held his hand out for Allen, who readily obliged by taking it. They laced their fingers together as they left the bedroom, heading towards the living room where the noise was coming from.

The dim overhead light was already on, allowing them to see their surroundings. A large pet cage was placed between a gray couch and a poker table. Blue cloth was draped over half of the cage, hiding the creatures inside.

Allen walked over and lifted the towel, a smile gracing his lips as four orange and white fluffy bodies with unusually short legs pressed themselves against the bars. All the time they continued mewling frantically, excited by his presence. It was a litter of Munchkin kittens.

“It’s coming, Daddy is going to get you food,” Allen said, opening a latch on the top of the crate and pulling two kittens out, one in each hand.

The tiny brother and sister attempted to struggle out of Allen’s grip, craving free roam of the room. Unfortunately, they would have to wait until they were older since they were still small enough to become trapped under furniture and their new “parents” were worried they'd hurt themselves.

Allen hugged the kittens to his chest and glanced at Lavi. “Make sure it's not too hot.”

“Mhm,” Lavi hummed, dutifully heading to the kitchen to acquire proper sustenance for the little cats.

Allen left Lavi to do his part and focused his attention on the kittens, planting kisses on their tiny, cold noses. “Did you have a good sleep? I hope you like the blankets we gave you?”

Shifting to the side, he peered inside the cage to check that the fluffy green blankets he had laid out at the bottom the day before were still clean and hadn't fallen victim to any bathroom accidents. Thankfully, the contents of the cage were still in order, though some sand had been knocked out their litter box.

Relieved the mess wasn't too bad, he placed the two kittens back inside with their siblings and straightened the blanket out as best as he could while the young animals swarmed around his arm.

The runt of the litter—a boy named Cheesecake—located his hand and suckled on his forefinger in search of a food source. When he didn’t find any, he tried another tactic and started chewing on the fingertip instead.

Tiny teeth dug into Allen's flesh, prompting him to remove his hand from the cage. “Ouch. You have sharp little teeth.”

“They must take after you then,” Lavi said, drawing Allen's attention to him as he re-entered the room with two bottles full of kitten formula in hand.

Allen resisted the urge to make a snarky comment, instead scooting over to make room for Lavi. The playful redhead sat down without making any further addition to his comment and placed one of the bottles on the floor between them both.

Allen removed the two kittens he had originally grabbed from the cage and passed the boy over to Lavi. The kitten squirmed, but didn't resist being handled as it spotted the bottle he still held.

Allen took the other bottle from the floor and sat down to feed his own charge. They both took care to feed the small animals properly, only squeezing the bottles a tiny amount at a time so as to avoid choking them with a mouthful of too much formula at once.

“Do you think we can keep them all?” Allen asked, watching the fragile, yet feisty, creature in his lap drink.

“I'd love to, but we already have a cat and five cats is a lot.”

As if on cue, their own cat strut into the room, his tail twitching back and forth behind him. Patches of tabby stripes were mixed with patches of white all along his body, making for a stunningly unique coat of fur. He walked over to sniff the kitten in Lavi’s hand, interested in the source of the unusual night time disturbance.

Allen held his own kitten out to show the older cat, temporarily interrupting her feeding time. “What do you think, Meat Bun? Wouldn't you love to play with her when she's bigger? Her name is Smoothie.”

Meat Bun touched noses with the younger cat as a means of introduction, then stepped back and let out a hiss that was more shallow than those he typically released out of anger.

The action was harmless; It was an attempt to make it clear who was the dominant cat of the house. Smoothie remained unfazed, perhaps too young to care about things such as feline hierarchy just yet.

“I have a feeling she's going to run the house,” Lavi said, grinning.

“So that's a yes to keeping them, then?” Allen asked.

He suspected that Lavi wouldn't say no—to him or the kittens—but he wanted to be certain of the answer. He had already started to feel an attachment to them that he didn't think he'd be able to break so easily.

Lavi sighed in defeat, leaning farther back against the couch as he continued to feed the kitten in his lap. “We both know the answer is yes.”

The smile that plastered itself on Allen's face was full of pure joy. That meant that on top of a magnificent boyfriend, he also had five lovable furbabies. What more could anyone hope for?

Well, maybe some non-furry children. They still had plenty of time left to achieve that dream, though. As long as Lavi stayed by his side, he wasn't in any rush to move things along too fast.

The two of them had lived rough lives up until they met, with neither really expecting to make it to a future where they could be truly happy. That all changed when they started dating, but even after three and a half years together, they were still learning how to rely on each other completely.

“Hey, Lavi,” Allen said, pinning his eyes on his partner, his voice just above a whisper.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“I love you.”

Lavi returned Allen's eye contact as he spoke. “I love you, too.”

Allen's chest warmed at those words and the way Lavi didn't hesitate to speak them. A feeling of content came over him as he once again allowed his mind to wander back to his dreams of the future. Only a few minutes passed before he was snapped out of the blissful racing of his thoughts by a soft squeak of pain.

The kitten in Lavi’s lap had finished feeding, and was attempting to climb up his shirt, causing him to squirm as the sharp pin like claws dug into his chest. He attempted to pry him off, unhooking any claws that were stuck, but it took a couple tries before the kitten finally relented.

Allen laughed at the scene. “I think he also wants an ‘I love you’.”

Playing along, Lavi spoke to the little cat in his lap as he finished dislodging him from his clothes “In that case, I love you as well, Archimedes. Now please don't use Daddy as a pincushion.”

Hearing the outrageous name Lavi had chosen for the cat out loud only spurred Allen's laughter on as he entered a full laughing fit and struggled to breath through the tremors in his chest.

“That's a terrible name for a cat, Lavi,” he said, wiping his eyes.

“I think it's a great name. Archimedes of Syracuse was an absolute genius of his time.”

“If you wanted to use the name of a historical scholar, why not something shorter like Plato?”

“Plato is so popular. I wanted something a bit cooler. Besides, there are likely already hundreds of cats out there named that.”

Allen begged to differ, since he doubted that many people shared Lavi's particular taste in History, but he kept that to himself. The deal was they got to name two of the kittens each, and Lavi liked the name so Allen would have to put up with it. Besides, he could always just shorten it to Archi.

“Archimedes it is,” he agreed, earning a smile from his all too pleased boyfriend who took the initiative to inch closer to him until their thighs touched. 

They craned their necks at the same time, lips locking together in a kiss. If that was the kind of reward Allen got for being a good sport, he decided it was definitely worth it. Besides, love was about mutual compromise, right?

  


**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to give a disclaimer that the cat named Meat Bun is not my original idea. I simply recieved a pro-tip that he would be a welcome addition to the story. ;)


End file.
